


Nathan All For Him

by shezzamozza



Category: Nathan For You (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezzamozza/pseuds/shezzamozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Fielder and his partner Santa Claus fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan All For Him

**Author's Note:**

> its canon

     "Nathan, are you crazy? We can't afford giving each elf their own personal reindeer, are you crazy? We'd never pull it off!" Santa's face was red with anger, and he was beyond mad at what Nathan had just proposed, but he wouldn't dare lay a finger on his lover. 

     "No, baby, listen, we're raising the job stakes really high here so we only get the best of the best elves working here, but being offered their own reindeer will make them all want to work here so we'll have a huge amount of elves wanting to work for us therefore as much employment as we need. You didn't even let me finish what I was saying about the elves paying for the toy making school we can run from right here at home! We have a senior elf that will help us teach the beginners right at our fingertips, how could we not take advantage?" Nathan was trying to be rational and explain to his husband that he knew his plan would work. Santa inhaled deeply, taking Nathan's hand from across the maroon couch. 

     "Okay," he exhaled, "but how are we going to produce all the reindeer we need? I don't think it's going to work," he told his partner. Nathan swallowed loudly. 

     "I told you, we need to go the extra mile and make our own reindeer mate ourselves because we can do it free of charge," Nathan told him, trying to hide the shakiness of his voice. Santa noticed and leaned in to kiss Nathan on the lips softly. 

     "Alright, darling," he said quietly, resting his own forehead on Nathan's, "I'll try it, but if anything goes wrong we're stopping, okay?" Nathan kissed him back. 

     "It's a deal," Nathan smiled, kissing Santa again. Santa grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Nathan rested a hand on Santa's chest and moved closer to him. Suddenly, Santa jutted his tongue into Nathan's mouth, and Nathan eagerly allowed him to take control. Santa broke away from the kiss to lay Nathan down on the sofa, and went back to kissing him with the same passion and fervor as he was previously. 

     Nathan could feel Santa's hard cock against his own, and began tugging on Santa's red coat. Santa smirked into the kiss and took it off. Still kissing Santa, Nathan unbuttoned Santa's shirt as Santa moved his hips, rubbing his clothed cock against Nathan's, causing Nathan to moan into Santa's mouth. Nathan unbuttoned Santa's pants and Santa helped him tug them off quickly. Nathan quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and sat them both up to take it off. He went back to kissing Santa and, soon after, broke the kiss and looked down. He and his lover were both hard, and it only made them both even harder. Nathan pulled down Santa's boxers to reveal his hard cock. He licked his lips, wrapped one hand around it, and jerked it gently. Santa couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his mouth. Nathan felt his cock twitch in his pants. He leant down and took the head of his lover's cock in his mouth, causing him to gasp. Nathan loved this. Cock is one of his favorite tastes. Not only that, but balls smell amazing. It makes him go a little crazy on it to be honest. Like, he cannot get it far enough down his throat to be satisfied. He's only satisfied when he feels those intense, powerful, salty, hot pumps of cum down his throat. When he sits back on his heels, looks up at him with cum all over his mouth and slobber running down his neck, hair all fucked up and wipes his mouth with the back of his arm and ask him if he did a good job and you cannot even speak because he's drained all of your energy out the tip of his dick….. That’s when he's satisfied. And god, was Nathan ready to have that experience again now. He took Santa's entire cock in his mouth all at once, and Santa wasn't able to hold back the moans that were escaping now. Nathan moved his tongue along Santa's shaft and felt bits of Santa's precome in his mouth. Nathan moaned onto Santa's cock as he took it entirely in his mouth again. 

     "Nathan, stop, I-I'm gonna," Santa began, causing Nathan to slow down. "Stop, hold on, I don't want it to end yet." Nathan obliged and removed himself from Santa's cock. Santa leaned forward and started kissing Nathan with intense passion. "Let's move to the bedroom," Santa said, and Nathan nodded. Santa picked up his lover in his arms and carried him to their bedroom. He laid Nathan down on their deep red colored bed. Santa straddled Nathan and kissed him deeply, unbuttoning his pants. They quickly pulled them off, and Santa giggled at what he saw. Nathan was wearing his special Summit Ice thong. He quickly pulled those off too, leaving them both exposed. Nathan shuddered at the feeling of their cocks touching, but it was interrupted by Santa rolling onto his side facing Nathan after having grabbed the lube. Nathan's breath hitched at the sight. Santa looked to Nathan for approval, and Nathan gave an enthusiastic nod. Santa smirked and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Just as he was about to stick one finger into Nathan's hole, the entire house blew up. The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> im not writing any more of this shit i give up


End file.
